1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptive communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to an adaptive communication system.
Various dual-band radio communication terminals have been proposed. One such communication terminal (disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-298964) is adapted for use with two communication systems, namely, the PHS system and the PDC system. Another such communication terminal is adapted for use with another two communication systems, namely, the CDMA system and the AMPS (Advanced Mobile Phone Service). In both cases, the communication terminal selects one of the two communication systems which provides a higher received power than the other.
However, in the above dual-band radio communication terminal, the communication system is selected based on the received power when the communication terminal downloads contents data, as described above. Thus, depending on the contents data to be downloaded, appropriate selection of the communication system cannot be made.
For example, in a case of downloading contents data of a newspaper, the contents data is relatively large. Thus, in this case, a large-volume, high-speed communication system (e.g., the PHS system) is required. However, depending on the received power at the dual-band communication terminal, the above dual-band radio communication terminal could select a low-volume, low-speed communication system (e.g., the PDC system). In this case, a degree of emergency for downloading the data (necessity of quick response) is relatively low. Thus, it is preferred that the communication terminal holds the download until the communication terminal enters an operation area of the large-volume, high-speed communication system instead of immediately initiating the download of the data through the low-volume, low speed communication system.